Core C: Imaging, Molecular Biology & Nanomedicine Core (IMBN) 7. Project Summary/Abstract The missions of the Imaging, Molecular Biology & Nanomedicine Core (IMBN) are 1) to provide instrument, technical, and expertise services to researchers interested in skeletal health and repair, 2) to maintain state-of- art laboratories in animal imaging, molecular biology and nanomedicine supporting musculoskeletal scientists and clinicians to develop and accomplish high-quality research projects, and 3) to become a financially independent center that can continue to thrive once Phase III comes to an end. Services provided by this Core, since inception during phase I and II, have enhanced the productivity and research capabilities of skeletal system investigators and have provided a competitive advantage in garnering extramural funding. RIH has a made a significant investment in expanding its research infrastructure, as detailed in the overall center organization and management plan of this application. This has generated and sustained enormous interest in utilization of Core services that, together with significant guaranteed co-founding by RIH and Orthopedic Department, will allow sustainability of the IMBN Core during and after the Phase III funding period. We will provide the Core services as follows: 1) Provide sophisticated, state-of-the-art instrumentation in translational research, with emphasis on animal models and human tissue samples, to different projects in the COBRE, 2) Provide technical support and expert consultation in the molecular, cell, tissue, and whole organism levels to Rhode Island biomedical community - including biologists, clinicians and engineers, and 3) Provide cutting- edge nanomaterial and nanotechnology to support investigators translating basic research into clinical applications.